Sam, Andy, Wild
by BellaSarah
Summary: Sam The-City-Boy Swarek finally goes camping.  Can Andy keep him safe?
1. Surprise Party

_A/N: Okay, so I got this idea watching TV the other night and I really wanted to explore the Andy/Sam relationship but wanted things to be a little different from the end point of 'Sleepless in Toronto' so I decided to just start a whole new story. Woohoo! Oops, sorry, writer's high taking over…_

_Anyway, I live smack dab in the middle of the US and I have no idea how Canadian police agencies work. We're going to go with the premise that they're much like my department and shifts work block schedules. Ours is three on, three off—so I'm going to go with that! Oh, and we're also going to pretend that Sam's truck is a crew cab because, well, it will allow me to have Andy curl up next to him for three and a half hours!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

**Surprise Party**

"Come on, Grandma," Sam Swarek said, throwing his arm around his partner as he led her through the parking lot and into the precinct.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Bite me," Andy McNally said, giving him an elbow to the ribs. He barely felt it through his ballistic vest but he grunted and pretended to double over in pain anyway. She rolled her eyes at him, letting him know in no uncertain terms that she thought he was full of it.

"Don't be bitter because you're 28. You still have two good years before you have to retire to the shelf. Be put out to pasture. Crawl over the hill…"

"I'm still armed."

"Right," he said with an unrepentant smirk.

"You're such a smug little…" He interrupted her by clapping his hands over her eyes. "Wha…? Sam, I can't see!"

Her hands closed over his and she leaned back against him, unsure of where he was leading her.

"That's kind of the point, McNally. I'm your partner. Your 'pal'. Do you trust me?" His voice had dropped low, close to her ear, and she sincerely hoped her sleeves were down enough that he couldn't see the goose bumps sneaking up her arms.

"Implicitly," she said honestly, wishing he wasn't so close to her. She wasn't sure her aging system could take it. _Har, har. _

"That's my girl," he said, pushing a door open with his shoulder.

"Are we going into the locker room?" she asked, recognizing the squeak of the door. "Sam, I am _not_ going to make out with you in the locker room. First, it's kinda gross and second, it's _my _birthday. Not yours."

A burst of laughter made her stop short.

"Shit," she muttered as Sam removed his hand. Standing there laughing like idiots were Traci, Chris, Gail, Noelle, Oliver, Jerry, and Dov. Traci was holding a pan of a dozen cupcakes, one with a burning candle sticking out of it. They broke into a chorus of happy birthday, Andy plugging her ears and pretending to howl like a dog. She blew out the candle and hugged Traci.

Happy birthdays and hugs went around the room and they sat down on the benches and ate their cupcakes, laughing and joking. It wasn't lost on Andy that they were celebrating in the girl's locker room. Not the parade room or the conference room. Because of Luke.

They had broken up several weeks before when Andy began to have cold feet about moving in. Since then things around the precinct had been a little tense. Andy wasn't herself, she and Sam had been bickering, Luke had gotten drunk one night at the Penny and made an ugly comment which almost led to a fist fight…. Andy'd had better months. They all knew it. And Sam, being her partner and 'friend', wanted to do something to cheer her up.

So he and Traci put their heads together and came up with a plan. A killer surprise birthday weekend that everyone was in on. They'd worked hard to keep the information out of Andy's ear and had succeeded. She had no clue. Sam had no doubt that she was going to love the idea. He just hoped to God that he survived.

"So, Andy," Traci said when they'd finished up their cakes. "We have a little surprise for you. We all put our heads together and decided to come up with something that would help you celebrate your birthday in peace and happiness. Since we have a whole three days off, we planned a special getaway weekend just for you."

Andy looked around the group, her eyes wide, trying to read anyone's face for a clue on what was going on. When her eyes settled on Sam he flashed her that killer dimpled grin of his that always made her want to swallow her tongue. She cocked her head to the side a bit and narrowed her eyes at him but he gave nothing away.

"You're going to love it, Andy, it's great," Chris assured her enthusiastically. Gail rolled her eyes

"We're told that one of your favorite things to do when you were little was to go camping," Dov said.

"So we're going to Bon Echo to camp," Traci said with a squeal and a clap. A smile began to spread across Andy's face.

"We? Who's we?" she asked, looking around the room.

"All of us," Jerry said.

"Well, except me. I just wanted some cake," Oliver said with a grin and a shrug. "I can't justify leaving the wife and kids for three whole days of camping and beer drinking."

A round of lovingly rude comments and laughs went up. Oliver offered Andy a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm going to miss it," he said so only she could hear. "Take lots of pictures of Sammy trying to survive in the woods. That's going to be a classic comedy of errs."

Andy snickered hugging him back. "I promise."

"So," Traci said, getting Andy's attention after Oliver took his leave. "We all have our stuff and as soon as everyone's changed we'll be ready to leave. It's about a 3 ½ hour drive so we should get started soon."

"Oh but I don't. I need to go home and pack," Andy said, a little panicked. Traci gave her a wicked little grin.

"Nope, Noelle and I took care of it today while we were on shift. You are packed and ready to go, sister!"

"Okay, men out so we can change," Noelle ordered, making a shooing motion with her hand. Andy cornered Sam, looking up at him with a small smile on her face.

"You're really going to go camping? Sam Swarek, the city boy?"

"Yep," he said with a grin that was so intimate that they might as well have been alone. "You going to protect me from the great big scary beyond?"

"Sure, buddy," she teased. "Do you trust me?"

"Implicitly," he teased back.

"Oh, geez, we haven't even left yet and the sexual tensions already palpable and they're making google eyes at each other," Gail whined, stripping off her vest. "Ow, what?" she griped when Traci slugged her in the shoulder.

"Out, Swarek," Noelle said, opening the door and pushing him out of it. "I hope someone packed a fire extinguisher for those two."

Andy rolled her eyes and began to strip out of her uniform like the others. She pulled on jeans and a flowy shirt that was incredibly impractical for camping. She hoped Traci and Noelle had packed her some decent clothes.

"Okay, girls, gather 'round," said Noelle, motioning them to her locker. She gave them each a pointed cone water cup from the hallway water cooler. She pulled out a bottle of golden liquid.

"Noelle!" Peck said, shocked.

"What, Little Miss White-shirt-in-waiting, you gonna tell?"

"No, I just can't believe your breaking such a major rule."

"It's not like Best is gonna bust me. I have so much shit on him. Besides, we're leaving in about five minutes and none of us is driving. We have to ride three and a half hours with Swarek, Jerry, Epstein, and Diaz. Are you telling me you can manage that without a drink?"

"Okay, I see your point," Gail conceded, thrusting her cup forward. Noelle poured their first round and held her cup up in a toast.

"To McNally, may you have a happy birthday and forget the shitty two weeks proceeding it," she said with feeling. They knocked back the first shot, shuddering. Then round two was poured.

"To Andy, my best friend. I wish you a very happy birthday and a fabulous year," Traci said with a sweet smile and a cocked shoulder. The next shot went back.

"Okay, okay, okay," said Gail as they thrust their cups forward again and got poured round number three. "I know we're not great friends, McNally, but you're a good cop and I respect what you stand for. Happy birthday."

Andy was a little shocked. For Gail that was downright tearjerking. Okay, maybe not, but it was totally out of character for her. The third shot went back before the final one was poured.

"I just want to tell you thank you for everything you're doing. I love you guys and we're going to have an outstanding birthday celebration!" They cheered before knocking back the last shot. It went down much easier than the first and Andy was beginning to feel the warmth of the liquor spreading through her chest. They went out back to meet the boys at their POVs. Sam's truck was loaded down with crap and the boys were filling it with personal bags.

"We can't all fit in my truck," Sam said as he watched seven other people try to cram into the truck meant for six.

"Sure we can, Sammy, we just have to be creative," Jerry said with a wicked little grin. Rolling his eyes, Sam crawled behind the wheel and put his seatbelt on. He bounced his head off the steering wheel for good measure until Andy slid her hand under his head to stop him. He looked at her, startled to find her all but glued into his side.

"Don't concuss yourself, we need you to drive," she said, unnecessarily. His eyes narrowed as he sniffed at her.

"You started without me," he protested.

"Yep, cuz I'm the birthday girl!"

He whipped his head around to Noelle, knowing exactly who was responsible. She blew him a kiss which made Traci and Gail giggle.

_Great, giggly drunk girls. Just what I need._ He looked around the cab to make sure they were all in and couldn't help but groan. Andy was glued to his side, Epstein next to her. In the back was Diaz with Peck sitting on his lap and Jerry with Traci on his lap, Noelle in the middle.

"You idiots are seriously going to ride three and a half hours like that?" he asked a look of disbelief on his face. Diaz nodded earnestly and Jerry wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Christ, if Best doesn't bust us for doing this stupid shit it'll be a miracle."

He pulled out of the parking lot and pointed them in the right direction. Next to him Andy fidgeted with his stereo.

"Hey, hey, off the dial," he said swatting her hand away. She swatted right back.

"It's my birthday weekend. I get to choose," she informed him. She scanned until she found something that suited her. The others must have agreed because he could see Traci and Gail dancing in the back seat much the way Andy was doing next to him.

Man, it was going to be a long road trip.

_A/N: So let me know if you're interested and if I should continue. And if you have ideas for what you'd like to see happen on this little excursion, I'm all ears (eyes?-whatever)._


	2. Sweet Dreams, Birthday Girl

_A/N: Yay! I'm glad you guys are as excited about this as I am! I'm so looking forward to all the situations they can get into. This is going to be so much fun. Oh, and excuse any mistakes I make about camping in Canada, specifically Bon Echo. I barely manage camping in Oklahoma!_

_Thanks so much for all the lovely, lovely comments, the alerts, and the favorites. My email box was so full that my cell phone couldn't keep up! It's like in shock or something (me too!). Oh, and a language warning—Andy drops a much deserved f-bomb._

_alicia~~this one's just for you, babe. It's not a Luke fight but there's some angst._

_Nancy~~yours is coming soon_

_Whitters~~I will, I promise!_

_txlonghornfan~~okay, okay, I know that's not your screen name but it somehow got erased and you know who you are. I only have one thing to say to you—Boomer Sooner, Baby! See you in a couple weeks. _

**Sweet Dreams, Birthday Girl**

Sam was already regretting his idea to take Andy camping. The girls (and Diaz) were singing loudly and obnoxiously to the radio. He'd put his arm up over the back of Andy's seat long ago, afraid he'd elbow her since she was so close. Really, it was just an excuse to get his arm around her.

She was clearly feeling the effects of whatever Noelle had given her because her hands were all over him. She'd turn in her seat so she could see the girls in the back and would put her back into Sam's side, wrapping his arm around her neck in a manner that was a little too cozy for him. At least with six others watching on. When she'd get tired of craning around, she'd turn back, snuggle into his side, her hand on his thigh. Like that didn't nearly make him wreck the first dozen times she did it.

What killed him is that she didn't even seem to be aware that she was doing it or how it was affecting him. Andy was a fairly affectionate person anyway but the alcohol…well, he hadn't had any to drink and it was making it difficult to deal. He was only human—a man who'd been pushed to the limits of what he could handle. He was half tempted to pull over the truck over, take her out into the treeline and take care of business before continuing on the trip. That was about the only way he was going to make it through this hell.

"Sam, I really need to pee," she said softly in his ear so the others couldn't hear as they pulled into some town.

"Too bad. That's what you get for drinking without me," he said just as quietly as she dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"Sam? Please?" she asked very sweetly, causing him to turn toward her. Her eyes were soft and affectionate on his, their mouths mere inches apart.

"Eyes on the road, Swarek," Noelle warned from the backseat with a smirk. He shot her a look before facing forward again. Andy's fingers were tracing slow, lazy circles on his right thigh as they inched inward and up. He jammed his left knee under the wheel and removed her hand with the arm that was free.

"Stop that," he scolded softly.

"Sorry," she said, looking a little hurt and tucking her hands under her own legs to keep them from wandering. She looked like a little kid and he had to bite back a grin. "Can we please stop? I'm hungry too. My partner didn't feed me lunch today."

"The bastard," Sam teased, pulling into a Mexican restaurant. It should be tasty and quick enough he figured. They piled out of the truck and went inside. Andy all but ran to the bathroom which left the others laughing.

Andy rejoined the group and found her seat between Sam and Traci. She immediately dived into the chips and salsa, gaining a raised brow from Sam.

"What? I'm starving. You failed to feed me."

"My bad. At 28 I mistook you for a self-sufficient woman." He shook his head as the waitress brought out their drinks. The guys had massive beers, the girls had margaritas. He had a diet Coke. _Yum._ "Slurp it down, McNally. Just remember the Swarek Cab Service doesn't stop again until we reach Bon Echo."

"Don't be bitter because you can't drink, Sammy ol' boy," Jerry said with a big grin. Sam would have flown him the bird if they hadn't been in a family restaurant. Andy leaned over with one hand on his leg, drink in the other.

"You can have some of mine. I'll share," she said with a sweet smile. _God, what is she trying to do to me?_

"Nope. I'm driving."

"Not even a taste? It's really good," she said, popping a tantalizing brow and giving him her best come hither look. He narrowed his eyes at her, his wrist resting on the top of her chair. "Come on, Sam."

"Look, devil child, I got half the 1-5 in my friggin truck. Not a drop of alcohol passes these lips til we park the Beast for the night." His eyes nearly crossed when hers dropped to focus on his lips. Really? Was she trying to provoke him? The waitress taking their order saved him from taking her up on her obvious invitation in front of the whole crew. How was he supposed to make it through three more days?

They ate, loud and boisterous, joking and telling stories on each other. Sam was finding himself increasingly grumpy. Andy kept touching his leg under the table. She wasn't being overtly flirty, just affectionate. Part of him was happy to see her happy after the crummy month she had but the other part of him was going completely nuts. He didn't want to be _that guy_ for her. The funny, cute, totally platonic friend that never got the girl. He just couldn't stomach the thought. They settled the bill, Sam springing for Andy's and telling her it was her present from him.

"I have to go to the bathroom again," she said nearly bouncing on her toes as they were about to leave. Sam rolled his eyes and gave his keys to Jerry.

"Go load up, I'll wait for her," he said, heaving a sigh. Jerry chuckled and took the keys from him. Sam watched as the rest of the group followed him out. He glanced at his watch. It was getting late and it was way past dark. He didn't know squat about building tents but he figured the lack of light wouldn't make the chore any easier.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said, giving him a thousand watt smile and lacing his fingers with hers. He pulled her into the little breezeway so they'd have some privacy.

"Stop that," he ordered, pulling his hand back. She dropped hers to her side looking at him with confusion and hurt.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she stuttered.

"Look, Andy. I'm glad you're enjoying your trip. I really am. That was the whole goal. But you have to stop cuddling up to me and touching me and holding me hand."

"I was just…I didn't realize I was bothering you. I'm sorry, Sam," she said, her eyes dropping to the floor in that hurt little girl look that made him feel lower than pond scum. She slid past him and out the door to the parking lot, looking crushed. He shoved a hand through his hair and cursed before stalking after her.

"Andy," he called to her, hoping she'd stop before she reached the truck so he could explain. Of course, that was too much to hope for. She crawled into the cab and scooted way over on the seat so that she and Dov were almost touching. He shot her a confused and mildly panicked look, afraid Swarek would reach over and smack him down.

When Sam slid into his seat, it was clear to everyone that something had changed. Andy looked like she was fighting tears and Sam looked like he wanted to beat someone's ass. He got them back on the road and the group tried to cover the awkward silence with laughter and jokes. It was lost on no one that neither Andy nor Sam were active participants.

Next to him, Andy was very careful not to touch Sam. On the off chance that she accidentally brushed against him, she was quick to apologize and scoot further away until she and Dov were pressed shoulder to shoulder. When they finally pulled into the park, the sigh of relief was almost palpable. _Everyone_ wanted out of that truck. Sam made his way to the campgrounds that had been designated to them the first night. Tomorrow they would canoe to their real campsite but tonight it was too dark.

There were other campers on the other side of the cove but their area was pleasantly secluded. They began unloading things and carrying them down to the campsite. While Andy joked and laughed with the others, every time her eyes met Sam's, her smile faded and the look of hurt was back.

After everything was unloaded from the bed of the truck, they paired off and started setting up the tents. Noelle got a death grip on Dov's arm and dragged him away from Sam and Andy, determined that they would just have to work out their little squabble. Noelle was Team Sam and would take one for said team by suffering through tenting with Dov if it meant Sam and Andy finally figured out what everyone else knew.

A few minutes into putting the tent up and Sam was ready to start shooting the blasted thing. Chris, who proudly informed everyone he was a Boy Scout, already had his and Gail's tent up and had helped Dov and Noelle complete theirs. Jerry was getting ready to put the finishing touches on his and Traci's. Sam and Andy didn't even have a frame. She was glaring at him, her arms barred across her chest as she resisted the urge to strangle him or slap him or bludgeon him with a tent rod.

"I don't know why you won't let me do this, Sam. I can have this thing up in a second."

"What I want, Andy, is for you to stop harping at me and to tell me where to stick this goddamn pole."

Her dark eyes narrowed at him.

"Don't tempt me, slick," she retorted. Traci clapped her hands over her mouth, attempting to hold back her snort of laughter. Noelle and Gail didn't even try as they burst into knee-slapping guffaws of laughter.

Sam couldn't help it. He gave her that cocky, dimple flashing grin that always made her smile. "Good one."

She just raised a brow at him and snatched the rod from him, sliding it where it was supposed to go. She quickly erected their tent, leaving Sam shaking his head. She crawled inside and started unrolling their air mattress.

"What the hell's that thing?" he asked, sliding in next to her.

"What does it look like?"

"A pool floatie."

"It's an air mattress. Slightly more comfortable than the rocky ground. It'll be like sleeping on a cloud."

He heaved a sigh and looked at her as she hooked something that looked like a motor up to the pool floatie. Maybe it was a pool floatie with magic fingers—like those beds that needed quarters.

"Oh, handy," he said when she flipped it on and it started pushing air through the mattress.

"How 'bout that."

"Do you know why I said what I did at the restaurant?"

"Because I was making a giant ass out of myself and you wanted to save me from further humiliation?" she guessed.

"Because you were driving me freaking crazy in the damn truck with your hands on me, leaning into me, smiling up at me. I almost kissed you, for the love of all the saints."

"Oh no. We wouldn't want that. Because it was soooo horrible the two other times it happened," she said in a mockingly dramatic voice.

"Look, Andy, you just got out of a serious relationship. You need time to…"

"Don't presume to tell me what the hell I need, Sam," she said, her eyes snapping to his. She was furious and he was totally turned on by the sight. She was something to behold. "I mean, God forbid you should actually make a play for me. _No_, that would be too much to expect from the mighty Sam Swarek. He'd rather tuck tail and run than to stand up and fight for what he wants."

Now he was starting to get pissed and it was written all over his body.

"Is that what you really think? That all this time I've been too _afraid_ to fight for you?"

"Aren't I pretty spot on? It's not like you're real forthcoming with your feelings here."

"Oh, I don't know, McNally, maybe I didn't want to fight another man for a woman who seems to want me but can't decide. _Maybe_ I was waiting for a sign from you."

She pushed to her feet, hunching down so she didn't whack her head on a poll and smacked him in the back of the head.

"There's your fucking sign, you moron," she huffed, stomping out as best she could.

Sam sat there in stunned silence. Had she really just slapped him upside the head? He flipped off the motor when the air mattress appeared to be full and joined the others. He grabbed a beer from a cooler as Andy and Diaz started a fire. He tipped the beer back and drank in large gulps. He was going to have to get totally shit faced if he was expected to make it through the night sharing a tent with pissed off Andy.

Traci set up a little stereo but there was no radio reception. Sam wrinkled his brow and pulled his cell out of his pocket. No cell phone reception either. _What the…?_ Maybe this middle of nowhere crap wasn't so bad after all.

"Traci's Dance Mix?" Jerry teased, holding up a CD case. She snatched it out of his hand and took the CD out, popping it in the player. The girls started dancing around when the music started and Sam just had to shake his head. Andy grabbed a beer and joined them as Sam watched on, enjoying watching her lose her inhibitions.

"She's pissed at you, Sam," Noelle said, collapsing next to him in a chair.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he said sarcastically. Noelle narrowed her eyes at him and clunked her beer on the top of his. "Shit," he managed before he had to chug the overflow. She just gave him a smirk.

"Sam, we've been friends since the academy. I love you like a brother. So I'm going to be honest with you."

"Here we go."

"Yep. Pull your head out."

"Noelle!"

"I'm serious. It's time for you to make your move. She's ready. She's past ready and you're about to blow it."

"It's not that simple."

"It is that simple. Get moving," she motioned to Andy walking away from the group and shot him a look before she rejoined it. Heaving a sigh, Sam hauled himself out of the chair and followed Andy to their tent. He found her digging around in her bag.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Looking for warmer clothes," she said in a harassed tone. She held up a bikini and raised a brow at him. He swallowed hard. "Really? It didn't occur to Noelle _or_ Traci that it might be cool at night. They remembered a bathing suit but not a sweatshirt."

"I've got one," he said quickly, pulling his ratty old academy sweatshirt out of his bag and tossing it to her.

"Are you sure you don't need it?" she asked. He nodded and she gratefully pulled it on. It was charmingly big on her and he couldn't help but grin.

"Looks good on you," he said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you trying to be nice to me now?"

"Yep."

"Huh," was all she said. "Well, I'm going to walk up to the bath house."

"Not by yourself you're not."

"Sam, I'm a cop. I can manage to go to the bathroom alone."

"Not going to happen, McNally," he said sternly. "Come on, I'll walk you."

"Not without flashlights," she said, grabbing his arm and handing him one. He shot her an amused look.

"Are you scared of the dark?"

"Are you serious?" she asked. He looked a little confused so she flipped on her flashlight and shone it up in the trees.

"Holy…," he said as she illuminated half a dozen fat spiders hanging about head height from the trees.

"Right? Why do you think spiders are such a popular fall decoration?" He shuddered and she couldn't help but laugh. "Ready to go back to the big city?"

"Admit it. That's just…ick." Andy couldn't help but belly laugh at his expression of disgust.

"Hold your hand up to protect yourself. I'll shine up, you shine down."

"Why do I have to protect us from the spiders?" he whined.

"Sorry, I mistook you for a man," she retorted with a laugh, moving in front of him and putting her hand up. With a huff, he grabbed her hand down.

"Fine, I'll do it," he said, tucking her fingers into his waistband so he didn't lose her in the vast darkness of the woods.

Andy shook her head, glad he couldn't see her. He led her up the path back to the bath house ducking _way _down to miss spiders. Andy's shoulders were shaking with mirth as she tried to hold back her laughter. When they cleared the trees, Sam looked back to make sure she was okay. His eyes narrowed when he saw her shining eyes and pink face.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked.

"Not at all," she managed, her voice sounding suffocated.

"I hate you."

"No you don't," she said with confidence as she flashed him a grin and went into the women's restroom. When she came back out he linked their hands together.

"Oh, _now_ you want to hold my hand," she said shaking her head.

"I'm more relaxed now," was all he said.

"Yeah, a few beers'll do that. If I knew all it took was getting you drunk to make you sweet I'd've made Dov drive."

He stopped her short and pulled her flush against him. Her eyes widened in surprised.

"Andy," he said, his voice low.

"Yeah?"

"You've been with someone else the majority of the time I've known you," he said . "I have no reason to hold back anymore. I'm trying to not act like a caveman here but I have a lot of pent up frustration. Quit poking at me."

His admission exhilarated her almost as much as the hungry expression in his eyes. A little shiver traced up her spine.

"Right," was all she said. He led her back to the campsite, following the sound of Traci's music and then the glow of the fire. He dug them both out a beer and handed her hers after twisting off the cap. They sat around the fire talking and laughing until Andy let out a massive yawn.

"I'm going to bed," she announced finally, pushing to her feet. She ignored the jeers from the others and slid into the tent, pulling out pajama bottoms. She was pulling off her jeans when Sam unzipped the flap and stepped in. "Sam!"

"Oh relax, McNally, it's not like I haven't had you half naked before," he said with a smirk. She gave him a withering look and all but leapt into her pants. She flipped their sleeping bags out on the air mattress and crawled into hers, shivering. She squeezed her eyes shut as Sam stripped down. His warm chuckle filled the tent as he noticed her steadfastly _not_ looking at him.

"I can hear your teeth chattering," he said quietly sometime later.

"That's cuz it's friggin cold. Where the hell did you get these sleeping bags?"

"I don't know. Jerry bought them. But you're right, it's definitely chilly."

"He got the wrong ones. We're going to freeze to death before morning."

"Well, what do you suggest, Wilderness Girl?"

"Besides a good ass-kicking? I swear I'm not trying to come on to you, but we need to get under the same bag to generate some heat."

"Oh, I can generate some heat."

"God, I heard that coming before it was even out of my mouth. I'm serious, Sam." She shimmied out of her bag and unzipped it all the way so she could lay it flat. She motioned for Sam to do the same. She put hers flat over the air mattress. "Lay down."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a brow wiggle and a cocky grin. Rolling her eyes she flopped down next to him and pulled his bag over them. Her teeth were chattering in earnest now. "Come here."

He pulled her flush against him, tucking her head under his chin. She burrowed in, tucking a knee between his bare legs. She snaked her hands under his shirt and he gasped at her cold fingers on his back.

"Shit, Andy," he complained.

"S-sorry," she managed. He ran his hands up and down her back and felt her gradually relax as she warmed up. With a little sigh she snuggled in closer and he realized she was asleep.

He was definitely _not_ going to be sleeping anytime soon….


	3. Complicated

_A/N: Here's a short one. I had to break it off from the next chapter or it would have been too long. Hope you enjoy!_

**Complicated**

Andy woke early the next morning. It wasn't even light out yet and the chill on the air had her snuggling down into Sam's arms, her eyes drifting shut. They immediately popped open again.

She was in Sam's arms. Check that, she was practically on top of Sam.

He was flat on his back, one arm around her, the other out flung, his mouth open slightly as he snored softly. She was mostly on his chest, one leg between his, the other practically glued to his. Nothing but the arm tucked under her and a portion of her hip touched the mattress.

God, he couldn't wake up with her like that, she'd be mortified. She had to figure out a way to wiggle away from him without waking him up.

"The gears grinding in that little brain of yours shouldn't be loud enough to wake me up before it's even light out," he managed, his voice more rumble than sound.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," she managed, feeling the tips of her ears going hot. She was relieved that he couldn't see she was blushing. No doubt he'd think she was the world's biggest idiot.

"Be glad to get back to it if you'd shut up."

She jerked her face up to his, an offended stank expression telling him she was not amused. He cracked a dark eye at her before allowing it to shut again. A smile tugged at his mouth.

"I was trying to figure out how to get up without waking you is all," she whispered at him, remembering the three other tents around theirs.

"You were trying to figure out how to roll off me without making it look like you were trying to take advantage of me while I slept in peaceful innocence ," he whispered back, pinching her butt. She smacked his hand.

"Stop that," she scolded. "Who's taking advantage of whom?"

"Hey, I figure sleeping with Andy McNally ought to be a fully hands on experience," he said, flipping them over.

Andy slapped a hand over her mouth to hold back a squeal and a laugh while he settled between her legs. Her hand fell away from her mouth as his eyes became immeasurably darker. He nuzzled his nose against her, something she was recognizing as being solely Sam. He'd done it the night of the blackout and again during their undercover op. Every time, it made her heart want to sing. She felt beautiful and cherished and completely and totally his.

"Sam…" she whispered.

"Andy?" he interrupted her.

"Hmmm?" she all but hummed, losing herself in the depth of his eyes and the feel of his hands on her face.

"Shut up," he said lovingly before his mouth descended on hers. She threaded her hand through his hair kissing him back just as passionately. Her other hand slid up his back under his shirt, her fingernails scraping his skin lightly. He made a soft sound of approval in his throat and pushed her leg up with his thigh, settling more satisfyingly on top of her.

She couldn't understand how he did it. He was so passionate, so intensely wrapped up in her that he could make her forget anything but them and the pleasure they could bring to each other. She'd never felt like this with anyone. Feeling every bit as demanding as his mouth was conveying he was, she worked his shirt up and over his head, their mouths breaking apart only for an instant before his was right back on hers.

As quickly as he'd flipped her he was gone, leaving her feeling cold and bereft. Beside her he laid on his back trying to control his rapid breathing.

"Uhh...," she said comically, at a loss for what to really say.

"Just give me a minute," he managed through clenched teeth. She turned her head to look at him. His eyes were closed and she could see he was struggling mightily for control. She reached out and traced the small tattoo on his left arm. She'd seen a flash of it the night of the blackout but hadn't really looked at it.

"That's not helping, Andy," he said quietly, turning his head toward her. His eyes were nearly black.

"Sorry," she said, her hand sneaking down to his. He entwined his fingers with hers.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"No but I know what you do to me so I can probably figure it out," she said. "What's going on with us Sam?"

"Don't you know?" he asked a ghost of a smile hovering around his mouth.

"Besides giving new meaning to the term 'sexual frustration'?" she quipped. Then she shook her head.

"When you figure it out, let me know," was all he said. Her brows drew in as she contemplated that statement. What was that supposed to mean? They lay there in silence listening to the sounds of the world waking up around them.

"Showers," Andy said finally.

"Huh?"

"Since there's zero chance that I can snuggle back up to you and go to sleep without ripping your clothes off," his head whipped toward hers, "I think we should go up to the bath house and take our showers before the others wake up."

"Did you really just say that?" he asked with a laugh. She shrugged.

"It's not like I've done a good job hiding it up til now," she replied, sitting up and throwing him his shirt. "I might as well acknowledge it."

She pulled her bag over to the edge of the mattress and dug through it, making sure she had everything she needed. She watched Sam pull on his shirt and then some jeans before sliding on his shoes. He unzipped the flap of their tent and stepped out, dragging his bag with him. He slung it over his shoulder before taking hers and doing the same.

"Sam, I can carry my own bag," she said softly, trying to keep her voice low. He just gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. She'd seen that stubborn-mule face a million times over the last year.

"Think the spiders are gone?" he asked, looking toward the trees. It was an overcast morning and there was very little light.

"Yep," she said pushing him up the path from behind. "Just watch out for bears."

He stutter stepped, causing her to laugh softly.

"Are there really bears?" he asked, his face concerned.

"We're safe, tough guy," she said twirling her finger so he'd turn around and continue forward. He snaked a hand out and pulled her against him. She couldn't ignore the thrill that shot through her.

"I didn't realize you had a cruel streak," he muttered before kissing her soundly. With a satisfied grin at the expression on her face, he took her hand and led her up the path. He stopped short when they got to the separate doors. "Towel. I don't have a towel. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Paper towels?" Andy suggested, snickering. He narrowed his eyes at her. With a shake of her head she dug a towel out of her bag. "It's all I have. You'd better bring it to me when you're done. I take fast showers so be quick."

"You always have my back," he said with a sweet smile that nearly made her heart stop. She'd never seen that one before.

"You're right," she managed with a ghost of a smile. He leaned in and kissed her quickly before disappearing into the bathroom. She stood there for a moment, her mouth hanging open.

What in the hell was going on? Yesterday he was scolding her for being too familiar and today he couldn't keep his hands off her. The man was deadly. She couldn't think straight. She went into the bathroom and started the shower, shivering. The very last thing she wanted to do was strip naked and get wet. At least they had hot water. She cranked it up as hot as she could stand it and slid under it, washing quickly. She didn't realize she was singing until there was a soft tap at the door and it slid open.

"It's just me, little song bird, I'm coming in," Sam called before walking in. "Jesus, McNally, have some steam and stuff. Are you leaving any hot water for the others?"

"Not planning on it," she retorted. "How'd that towel work for ya?"

"It did the job but I'm not sure I left much dry real estate for you," he said, flipping it over the stall. "Looking good, Andy."

She spun around, a shocked look on her face, to find him grinning at her unrepentantly over the stall door.

"Sam!" she squealed, spinning back around so he couldn't see her naked front. His laughter led him out of the bathroom. Mortified she shoved her face in the spray, trying not to grin.


	4. Sam Takes the Plunge

_A/N: Sorry this update wasn't as quick as the others. We're getting an entirely new data entry system at work—which means that someone has to come up with all the information that needs to go in it. Namely me. I have to have everything submitted by the end of next week. I promise I'm trying to juggle both!_

_As always, thank you for all the fabulous comments and alerts/favorites. Oh and be sure to thank nadiaBliss who informed me that they work four on/four off. That means we get an extra day of Sam roughing it!_

**Sam Takes the Plunge**

Sam was waiting for Andy when she came out of the bathroom a while later.

"Did I really hear you running a hairdryer?" he asked in disbelief. She pointed at her perfectly dry hair and rolled her eyes.

"Duh."

"Hey, be nice. I just didn't know hairdryers were part of 'roughing it'," he teased, hooking his fingers.

"You chose the campground, not me," she pointed out with a shrug. "I'm just taking advantage of the amenities."

"And taking your sweet time too."

"Hey, man, you got something better to do?"

"I can make a few suggestions," he said, slanting a look at her.

"I'll just bet you can." His stomach rumbled loudly and they both laughed.

"I was talking about food. I don't know what you're implying."

"Riiiiight," she said as he took her hand and squeezed it. Shaking her head, she lifted their joined hands in front of them. "Is this what we do now?"

"I think so," he replied. "You got a problem with that?"

"Nope," she said, popping the p. She tucked her body behind his arm and ran her free hand up his forearm above their clasped hands. She loved the feel of his wide, warm palm engulfing hers and the smell of his soap coming from his slightly damp hair. At that particular moment everything was right in her world and she'd never known more contentment.

"The natives wake," Sam said as they neared camp, dropping each other's hands as if by some tacit agreement to keep whatever 'this' was quiet.

"Well, aren't you two up early," Gail said with some venom.

"Wow, somebody's not a morning person," Andy singsonged, earning her a snarl and death glare. She just laughed, unable to have her morning tainted. She stoked the fire that was still smoldering and had it roaring back to life in no time.

"Impressive," Jerry said. "What's for breakfast?"

"I dunno. Who packed the food?" Andy asked.

"Oh, me! I brought stuff to make omelets," Traci said with excitement. Everyone stopped mid-task and looked at her. "What?"

"Omelets? Traci, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"But we have a pan!" she said holding up a dutch oven.

"And a campfire. They don't exactly cook evenly," Andy said with a laugh, digging through the cooler. "I think I can improvise though."

She got busy pulling out vegetables, eggs, cheese, and breakfast meat while the girls went up to wash and the boys started breaking down tents. She watched with amusement as Sam wrestled with their tent having only slightly better luck on the disassembly. Humming to herself she diced and cracked and chopped, throwing everything into the heavy pan.

"That looks like cat blow," Sam informed her, stretching his neck to look over her shoulder. She elbowed him in the gut, earning her a satisfactory grunt.

"I thought you hate cats."

"I do. That's why," he retorted, pointing at her admittedly disgusting looking concoction.

"Okay, it looks gross but in a few minutes it will start to resemble scrambled eggs and then we'll have a poor man's omelets. Trust me. I've seen the crap you eat for breakfast. You'll like."

"Any chance of getting coffee?"

"From a campfire? Not the kind you like. I bet that store over by the rangers' station has some though."

By the time they had camp broken down and the girls had returned from their morning showers, Andy had breakfast finished. She had to admit that cooking for eight people was much more complicated than cooking for herself and her dad. She'd cracked an astonishing number of eggs. She just hoped it was enough to fill her growing boys. She heaped her scrambled omelets on plates, pleased that the cheese was pleasantly brown, the eggs fluffy, and the veggies appetizing.

"This smells like heaven, Andy," Chris said generously, sitting cross-legged across from her at the campfire. She didn't miss Gail rolling her eyes. Again. Sometimes Andy had to wonder how Chris and Gail stayed a couple. They were polar opposites and Gail was just…not nice.

"See, this was a _fantastic_ idea," Traci said enthusiastically. "This is great."

Andy nudged Sam who was shoveling down his food like a starved man.

"Yeah, yeah, it tastes better than it looked," he said, his mouth full.

"Gross, Sam. Chew," Noelle complained. He opened his mouth wide, giving her full view of his half masticated eggs—drawing gagging noises from the girls and belly laughs from the boys—before shooting her his charm smile.

"God, it's good to see boys never grow up," Traci said.

"Makes Leo's future look grim, huh?" Andy teased. "Maybe Sam should get a time out."

"I don't do time out. But I'll let you spank me if you promise to make it sting," he quipped, deadpan. Andy choked on her food and got a bone jarring back slap from Jerry to help her clear her airway. Sam went back to eating as if he hadn't just propositioned her in front of the entire group.

After they were done eating, they made quick work of cleaning up their dishes and storing them. They piled into Sam's truck, Chris, Dov, and Jerry in the bed this time, and drove up the road to the rangers' station. The girls dashed across the street to the small store while the boys went to check in and load up their canoes.

The girls shopped for food that would get them through the next four days. Andy was grateful that the grocery catered to campers so they were able to load up on practical items that should be easy enough to cook away from civilized amenities. By the time they were done, Sam had pulled up out front, a trailer attached to his truck.

"Sammy in a canoe?" Noelle said with a smirk. "I gotta see this shit." They loaded the bags in the back and went back to their site. The girls giggled over the guys trying to unload the boats. The cursing and yelling was just too funny to ignore, although they wisely hid their reactions from the disgruntled men. Even Gail's eyes were shining with laughter and tears of mirth.

After the girls had loaded the food and the boys had distributed the equipment and food evenly among the four canoes, they loaded themselves into the boats, launching each other off the shoreline.

"Sam, are you sure you don't want me to launch us," Andy asked, crawling to the nose of the boat that was in the water. He gave her a look.

"I got this, McNally. Watch and learn." He gave the boat a hearty push, nearly capsizing it. Andy yelped and scrambled to distribute her weight and cling like a monkey at the same time. Sam was thrown off balance and landed face first in the water with a resounding splash. He could hear the shouts of laughter as the water cleared his ears. He swiped water out of his eyes to see Andy staring at him, eyes wide, hand clapped over her mouth floating serenely away. He swore and scrambled after her best he could in the water, trying to heave himself over the side and nearly dumping them both in the water.

After some struggling he managed to get in and get situated. He glared at Andy who was valiantly biting the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing. He looked like a drowned rat, his hair flat on his skull, his clothes heavy and dripping with water, but the look on his face proved too much for Andy. First her chin began to tremble then her shoulders began to shake. Before she could help it, she was doubled over, laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Andy?" Sam said, his voice so low she almost didn't hear it over her laughter."

"S-sam?" she managed.

"Shut the hell up before I throw you in," he growled setting off a whole new fit of laughter.


	5. Fun in the Sun

_A/N: Sooooo, hi there! Bet you thought I'd fallen off the face of the earth, huh? Or that I was never gonna finish this story? I told you I'd be back! I just didn't realize it would take me so long. Work has been *crazy*. Thankfully it seems to be getting back to normal. So here I am to finish telling you about Sam and Andy's excursion. I can't wait for the DVD to be released but I think I read somewhere that it's not happening til May 2011…? Oy! Anyway, here's the story you've so eagerly awaited. Thank you so much for all the encouraging messages I've gotten in the meantime._

_Oh, and I just started a Twitter account and I could really use some followers. Or people to follow for that matter. So check me out….BellaSarah241._

**Fun in the Sun**

The outdoors suck, Sam decided in an angry inner-dialogue, hoping Andy couldn't see the goosebumps peppering his skin from her vantage point across the boat.

"Are you going to pout and growl all day?" she asked finally, amusement still heavy in her voice. He glowered at her but her eyes danced with merriment and he felt his bad mood slipping a notch.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Probably," she returned, rolling her eyes.

"I could make you join me in my bad mood," he said, rocking the boat a bit, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Or I could help you remove your grumpy pants and put you in a better mood."

"That would _definitely_ put me in a better mood," he said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure, Sam? That water was pretty cold," she said giving him a doubtful look.

"Not _that_ cold," he said with a very male grin. She just rolled her eyes as Diaz and Gail, who were leading their pack of boats, rowed toward the shoreline.

They worked on the place that would be their camping spot for the next three days. Sam had to admit that it was pretty cool. They were a bit back from the water but still in the clearing leading up to the beach. Their tents were in a semicircle facing the water with plenty of room for a fire and chairs to lounge in.

The view from their little home was gorgeous-the sandy, pebbly beach leading to the crystalline blue water that lazily reflected the bright morning sun. Across the water were gentle, verdant slopes that were peaceful and majestic at once. Sam felt an unexplainable twinge at the beauty and could admit, if only to himself, that he could understand why Andy might love this so much.

He glanced around looking for her and found her by the shoreline stripping out of her clothes with Tracy. He felt godsmacked as she wiggled out of her shorts, revealing a bikini that almost made him swallow his tongue. It wasn't overtly sexy or showy, but on Andy it didn't need to be. She had an incredible body, her skin sunkissed, her hair piled on top of her head. For some inexplicable reason he found the birthmark on her side indescribably sexy—perhaps because the last time he'd seen it he'd been stripping her naked in his room. Like he'd ever forget that night…

"You're beginning to drool, my friend," Noel teased with a playful shoulder shove. He blinked, pulling his mind out of the gutter.

Sort of.

"I have a feeling you might need this," Jerry said, handing him a beer and dropping down in a lawn chair. Sam took a long pull and collapsed next to him. "That is a beautiful sight."

"The lake and the hills?" Sam clarified, trying to keep his eyes off Andy as she and Tracy playfully splashed each other in the water.

"Uh, no. The women, dumb ass. Tell me you're not staring at the scenery when there are two fine women cavorting in the water right in front of us," Jerry returned, looking at him like he'd grown two heads.

"Oh I'm definitely enjoying the cavorting. Just trying not to act like a creeper," Sam said with a chuckle.

"Screw it, this is too good not to."

They enjoyed the view as the girls swam and horsed around. It only became more enjoyable when they spread out towels at the shoreline to sun-dry. With a heavy sigh, Sam let his head drop back against his chair. How the hell was he supposed to get through three days of bikini-clad Andy without jumping her and embarrassing them both?

_A/N: Okay, so I know this is pathetically short but I needed to get back into the swing of writing! There will be more soon._


End file.
